Angel
Angel is a live-action television series which is a spin-off from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It details the ongoing trials of Angel, a vampire whose human soul was restored to him by gypsies as punishment for the murder of one of their own. After more than a century of murder and the torture of innocents, Angel's restored soul torments him with guilt and remorse. During the first four seasons of the show, he works as a private detective in a fictionalized version of Los Angeles, California, where he and a variety of associates work to "help the hopeless", restoring the faith and saving the souls of those who have lost their way. Typically, this involves doing battle with evil demons or demonically allied humans, primarily related to Wolfram & Hart, a demonic law firm. He must also battle his own demonic nature. It lasted for 5 seasons. Main villains are listed in bold. Season 1 City of *Denise Perkins - Killed by Russell Winters *Christina "Tina" Clarke - Drained of blood by Russell Winters *Russell Winters - Kicked out of a window into sunlight by Angel, incinerating him Lonely Heart *Kevin - Eviscerated and possessed by Talamour *Sharon Reichler - Eviscerated and possessed by Talamour *Neil - Eviscerated and possessed by Talamour *Danny - Eviscerated and possessed by Talamour *Talamour - Thrown at a flaming barrel by Angel, igniting it In the Dark *Marcus - Impaled on a thick support column by Angel I Fall to Pieces *Dr. Ronald Meltzer - Dies from lack of blood and oxygen after his detachable body parts are locked in safety deposit boxes and buried in a building's foundation by Angel Rm w/a Vu *Vic - Several knifes telekenetically thrown into his chest by Maude Pearson's ghost *Griff - Neck snapped by Angel *Dennis Pearson - Suffocated after being buried in a wall by Maude Pearson decades earlier *Maude Pearson - Suffered a heart attack decades earlier *Maude Pearson's ghost - Obliterated by Dennis Pearson's ghost Sense & Sensitivity *Caffrey - Mentioned to have been shot by Tony Papazian The Bachelor Party *Russ - Shot with a crossbow by Doyle I Willl Remember You *Mohra Demon - Destroyed when Buffy smashed the jewel on his head. This was undone when time was rewound. *Mohra Demon - Destroyed when Angel smashed the jewel on his head. Hero *Lucas - Butchered by the Scourge *Trask - Neck snapped by Angel *''Allen Francis Doyle -'' Vaporised by the Beacon used by the Scourge Parting Gifts *Number 780 - Neck snapped by Number 112 *Barney - Stabbed with a Tak horn by Cordelia, causing him to dry out and disintegrate Somnambulist *Jessica Halprin - Drained of blood by Penn *Jinny Markem - Drained of blood by Penn *Reggie Sparks - Drained of blood by Penn *Penn - Staked with a broken board by Kate Lockley Expecting *Haxil Beast - Frozen with liquid nitrogen by Angel then smashed with a large hook by Cordelia She *Peter Wilkers - Accidentally burned to death by a female Vigorie Demon's supercharge ability *Mars - Punched hard enough by a male Vigorie Demon to snap his neck I've Got You *Ethros Demon - Killed with an axe to the head by Angel The Prodigal *Trevor Lockley - Drained of blood by vampires *Dealer Head Demon - Decapitated by Angel The Ring *Lasovic - Commits suicide by jumping over the red line surrounding the demon pens, disintegrating him *Baker - Stabbed in the chest by Angel *Mellish - Neck snapped by Val Trepkos *Jack MacNamara - Shot by his brother Darin *Darin MacNamara - Thrown over the red line by Trepkos, disintegrating him Sanctuary *Angel (imagined) - Decapitated with a knife by Faith *Demon assassin - Stabbed by Faith with a knife War Zone *Bobby - Killed by Ty *Mofo Demon - Neck snapped by Angel *Ty - Staked by Knox *Alonna Gunn - Sired by Knox *Alonna Gunn vampire - Staked by Gunn *Knox - Staked by Angel Blind Date *Lee Mercer - Shot in the back of the head by a Wolfram & Hart security guard *Vanessa Brewer - Impaled in the stomach with her own walking cane by Angel To Shansu in L.A. *Male Oracle - Butchered by Vocah *Female Oracle - Butchered by Vocah *Vocah - Killed with his own scythe by Angel Season 2 Judgment *Carnyss Demon – Stabbed in the heart by Angel *Kamal – Neck broken by Angel, unaware that he was a good demon *Demon knight – Decapitated by Angel Are You Now or Have You Ever Been *Frank Glinitz – Hanged offscreen after being accused for murder *Thesulac demon – Electrocuted when Angel wrapped one of his tentacles around the exposed wires of a fuse box *Judy Kovacs – Died of natural causes First Impressions *Deevak – Killed by Angel with an axe Dear Boy *Turfog – Hit in the head by Gunn with an axe *Stephen Kramer – Blood sucked by a vampire *Drusilla (human) – Blood sucked by Angelus, and turned into a vampire. (Set in 1860) Guise will be Guise *T'ish Magev – Killed offscreen by an impostor who assumes his identity Darla *Darla (human) – Blood drained by the Master, and turned into a vampire. (Set in 1609) *Romani man – Neck snapped by Darla The Shroud of Rahmon *Jay-Don – Staked by Angel *Bob – Decapitated by Vyasa *Vyasa – Shot by Menlo *Menlo – Punched by Vyasa, and fatally hit his head on the way down The Trial *Darla – Blood drained by Drusilla, and turned into a vampire. (Ironically this was her vampire self turned human, so a new demon soul for Darla is created here) Reunion *Holland Manners – Blood drained by Darla. Redefinition *Demon – Stabbed in the head by Gunn with a piece of a chair Blood Money *Two-Headed Demon – One head was killed by Wesley with an axe, then demon was run through by Gunn and its innards pulled out, all offscreen Reprise *Denver – Stabbed from behind by Darla (now the second vampire incarnation of her) *Francine Sharp – Neck snapped by a Skilosh demon *Stephanie Sharp – Killed offscreen by a Skilosh demon *'Senior Partner 1' – Killed by Angel grabbing his throat with a mystical glove Epiphany *Skilosh demon leader – Hit by Angel with Lindsey's truck Disharmony *Doug Sanders – Decapitated by Angel Dead End *Bradley Scott – Died when Lindsey unplugged the machines keeping him alive Belonging *George – Blood sucked by a vampire *Drokken Beast – Sword thrown at its neck by Angel There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb *The Captain – Stabbed by Angel with a knife *Silas – Decapitated by Cordelia Season 3 Heartthrob *Elisabeth – Staked by Angel *James – Heart cut out in a ritual by a demon doctor to make him immortal for six hours, except that this killed him once the six hours were up That Vision-Thing *John Hancock – Impaled in the head by Angel throwing a rebar at him That Old Gang of Mine *Merl – Killed semi-offscreen by Gio's crew with bladed weapons *Gio – Head eaten by a Nurbach Demon *Nurbach Demon – Shot by Rondell Carpe Noctem *Woodrow Raglan – Died after Marcus possessed him and transferred to someone else, collapsing/deflating *Marcus Roscoe – Died of a heart attack out of rage at Angel for destroying his source of power Billy *Sanchez – Shot by his partner *Billy Blim – Shot by Lilah Offspring *Monseigneur Rivalli – Sent flying into a wall by Darla, killing him. (Set in 1771) Quickening *Caroline Holtz – Blood sucked by Angelus and Darla. (Set in 1764) *Sarah Holtz – Blood drained by Darla and turned into a vampire. (Set in 1764) *Daniel Holtz Jr. – Neck snapped by Angelus and Darla. (Set in 1764) *Dr. Fetvanovich – Killed offscreen by Holtz Lullaby *Vamp Sarah Holtz – Pushed into sunlight by Holtz *Vamp Darla – Staked herself so that her unborn child, Connor, could be born Dad *Julia Cooper – Killed offscreen by a vampire *Two Lilliad demons – Incinerated by Wesley with a flamethrower *Two bikers – Incinerated by Wesley with a flamethrower *Biker – Neck snapped by an Ul-thar vampire (member of a vampire cult) *Vampire cult – Blown up by Angel with a bomb *Two remaining bikers – Blown up by Angel with a bomb *Two remaining Lilliad demons – Blown up by Angel with a bomb *Wolfram & Hart commander – Blown up by Angel with a bomb Birthday *Tammy – Died of brain damage due to her visions Provider *Jack – Killed by vampires before the episode *Brian – Poisoned by Allison before the episode *Nahdra Prince – Decapitated by Angel Couplet *Sehni'd – Stabbed by the Groosalugg *Root Demon – Stabbed in the head by Gunn Double or Nothing *Skench demon – Stabbed by Gunn *Jenoff – Beaten to death by his clients The Price *Philip Spivey – Water of his body was drained by a Sluk demon *Sluk demons – Destroyed by Cordelia with a blast of light *Giant demon – Chopped vertically in two by Connor A New World *Sunny – Died of a drug overdose Benediction *'Daniel Holtz' – Stabbed in the neck by Justine with an ice pick, at his request so Connor would think Angel killed him Season 4 Deep Down *Marissa – Staked by Connor *Linwood Murrow – Decapitated by Lilah with a blade mechanism on his chair Ground State *Gunn – Electrocuted by Gwen. He was revived with another shock The House Always Wins *Spencer – Accidentally shot by DeMarco's henchmen Slouching Toward Bethlehem *Eater demon – Knife thrown at him by Connor Supersymmetry *Professor Oliver Siedel – Neck snapped by Gunn so that Fred wouldn't have to kill him Habeas Corpses *Gavin Park – Neck snapped by the Beast *Mesektet – Dark energy sucked by the Beast Long Day's Journey *Ashet – Amulet inside his body torn out by the Beast *Ma'at – Heart torn out by the Beast *Semkhet – Killed offscreen by the Beast *Manjet – Skull cut open by Jasmine, and Orb of Ma'at removed from inside Calvary *Lilah Morgan – Stabbed in the neck by Jasmine with a spike Salvage *Rosaria – Staked by Angelus with a pool cue *The Beast – Stabbed by Angelus with the spike Jasmine killed Lilah with, which was forged from his bone *Paco – Killed by sunlight, which returned when the Beast was killed *Karl – Killed by sunlight, which returned when the Beast was killed Inside Out *Skip – Shot where one of his horns used to be by Wesley The Magic Bullet *Belley Twin Sisters – Eaten by Jasmine *Finger-eating demon – Hit in the back of the head by Fred with an axe *Ted – Burned in his library on Jasmine's orders Sacrifice *Thomas Golden – Eaten by a Zealot demon *Messenger – Stabbed in the neck by Angel with a spike Peace Out *Guardian of the Word – Sent flying onto a spike by Angel *Keeper of the Name – Decapitated offscreen by Angel, surviving long enough to say Jasmine's true name *'Jasmine' – Impaled through the face by Connor with his fist Season 5 Conviction *Lopez – Burned offscreen by Wolfram & Hart *Hauser's henchman – Shot by Hauser *Agent Hauser – Tried to shoot Angel, but accidentally shot himself when Angel kicked the gun to aim at his throat Just Rewards *Groxlar Beast – Neck broken by Angel *Novac – Mutilated by Hainsley's butler *Hainsley's butler – Stabbed in the head by Angel with a spoon *Magnus Hainsley – Thrown against a stone table by Angel Unleashed *McManus – Stabbed by Angel with a silver Sterling pen *Evan Royce – Bitten by Nina and will be eaten in werewolf form by Crane's guests in a month Hell Bound *Matthias Pavayne – Is mentioned to be sacrificed by Wolfram & Hart *Claire – Exploded when exploring Pavayne's evil aura Life of the Party *Artode – Killed in bloody fashion by Lorne's subconscious *Devlin – Killed offscreen by Lorne's subconscious The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco *Carlos – Heart extracted by Tezcatcatl *Homeless man – Heart extracted by Tezcatcatl *Numero Cinco – Impaled by Tezcatcal with an iron rod *Tezcatcatl – Stabbed in the heart by Angel Lineage *Emil – Neck snapped with a metal chain by a ninja cyborg *Roger Wyndam-Pryce cyborg – Shot by Wesley Destiny *Ambassador – Blood drained by Angelus. (Set in flashback) *Priest – Killed offscreen by Angelus and Spike. (Set in flashback) *Husband – Killed offscreen by Angelus and Spike. (Set in flashback) *Wife – Blood sucked by Angelus. (Set in flashback) *Reese – Beaten to death by Jerry with a copier toner cartridge. Harm's Way *Eli – Decapitated by Angel *Tobias Dupree – Blood drained by Tamika *Tamika – Staked by Harmony Soul Purpose *Junior – Crushed by Angel with his hand *Senior – Thrown against a wall by Spike Damage *Walter Kindel – Shot by cops while trying to rob a liquor store. Set around the same time as Season 3 of Buffy) You're Welcome *''Cordelia Chase'' – Fell into a mystical coma when Jasmine possessed her to give birth to herself (in Season 4), and eventually died as a result Why We Fight *Captain Franklin – Blood drained by Spike. (Set in flashback) *Nostroyev – Staked by Angel. (Set in flashback) *Prince of Lies – Staked by Angel. (Set in flashback) *Heinreich – Pushed against the wall of the submarine by Lawson. (Set in flashback) *Sam Lawson – Sired by Angel *Vamp Sam Lawson – Staked by Angel Smile Time *Groofus – Decapitated by Gunn with an axe *Flora – Smashed to pieces against a camera by Gunn *Polo – Thrown into a wooden wall by Angel *Ratio Hornblower – Stabbed in the face by Wesley with his own horn A Hole in the World *''Winifred "Fred" Burkle'' – Possessed by Illyria, killing her. (Note: Wolfram & Hart scientists say her soul was consumed, but she is later implied to have gone to heaven) Shells *Knox – Shot by Wesley for arranging Fred's death Origin *Sahjhan – Decapitated by Connor with an axe Time Bomb *Spike – Staked by Illyria. Undone when time was rewound *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce – Knife thrown at him by Illyria. Undone when time was rewound *Lorne – Impaled through the chest by Illyria with her fist. Undone when time was rewound *Angel – Decapitated by Illyria. Undone when time was rewound *Illyria – Destroyed by her own power. Undone, as the resulting explosion reversed time The Girl in Question *Capo di Famiglia – Killed offscreen by a rival gang. Revived Power Play *Drogyn – Blood sucked and neck snapped by Angel Not Fade Away *Slave demon – Injected by Angel with poison *Archduke Sebassis – Drank his slave demon's blood after Angel poisoned it *Sahrvin Clan leader – Slashed by Lindsey with a katana *Helen Brucker – Knife thrown at her by Gunn *Izzy the Devil – Killed offscreen by Illyria *Lindsey McDonald – Shot by Lorne *''Wesley Wyndam-Pryce'' – Stabbed by Cyvus Vail *Cyvus Vail – Head destroyed by Illyria with a punch *Marcus Hamilton – Punched in the face by Angel until his neck is broken *Eve – Presumably killed in the destruction of the Wolfram & Hart building caused by the two remaining Senior Partners in their rage that their plans were permanently foiled *Ed – Killed offscreen by Spike with a sword *''Charles Gunn'' – Mortally wounded by vampires (is still alive when the episode ends) Category:TV Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires